1. Field
The following description relates to a refrigerator having a storage box whose inner space is closed by a shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator, which generally includes a storage compartment and a cool air supply unit to supply cool air to the storage compartment, is an appliance used to keep food fresh.
The storage compartment is maintained within a temperature range required to keep food fresh.
The storage compartment of such a refrigerator is provided with an open front portion. The open front portion is closed by a door mainly to maintain the temperature of the storage compartment.
Provided in the refrigerator are a plurality of shelves to partition the storage compartment into a plurality of sections, and a plurality of storage boxes to allow food to be accommodated in the inner spaces thereof.
Each storage box may be disposed under a shelf. Since the open upper portion of the storage box is not completely closed by the shelf, the humidity of the inner space of the storage box may not be maintained. Accordingly, food stored in the storage box may not be kept fresh.